You broke my heart It doesn't just fix
by loveisfake
Summary: Kim is broken heart when she finds out Jack cheated on her. She makes it through a party with him but will she get through vacation a whole vacation? She doesn't know what to follow. Her Heart? or her Brain?
1. Chapter 1

"But you have to go!" Grace begged, "I can't walk in all alone or ill look like a total loser!"

"UGH! You are a total loser." I replied sarcastically, grabbing my books from my locker. I shut the locker and turned to her. She was on her knees begging, literally.

"Grace stand up. You're making a scene." I said, rolling my eyes and pulling her up.

"PLEASEEEEEEE, Kim! I want to go so bad!" I gave in.

"FINE but I get to wear what I want! Understood?" She nodded and I walked to class. Grace was my best friend and she just got me to go to a huge beginning of the summer party, supposedly everyone was going. She always makes me go to huge parties and I always end up going home without her or get my boyfriend, Jack, to bring me home. Sadly, three months ago I caught Jack cheating on me with a slut of the school and now he's a 'bad boy'. It still hurts but I don't really care. I'm not like most girls, I hate wearing tight skirts and I will hurt you if you mess with me. At the end of the day, and thankfully the school year, the bell rang and I took my time until I felt breath on my ear.

"How's my Kimmy?" Jack… He still flirts with me as if we never broke up. I guess I'm a challenge since I won't kiss his ass. I turned around, slapped in the face and walked away. Before I was out the door I turned and looked at him.

"One" I held up a finger, "Don't call me Kimmy. Two." I held up another, "Stop flirting and lastly, stop staring at my ass!"

Party time

I got dressed in bright pink skinny jeans and a white flowery shirt. I didn't always wear make-up but I brushed on some on my face and headed to Grace's house. We're neighbors so it's easy. I saw Jack leaving the garage and stuck out my tongue as he winked. Did I ever tell you Grace and Jack are twins? Well sadly they are.

We arrived and right away Grace saw her crush Jerry, Jack's best friend, and ran to him. I rolled my eyes and looked at the sparkly room of girls in glittery dresses and huge hair. I got a soda can and walked around until I saw a giant empty dance floor. I put my drink down and went up to the DJ. I asked what is up and he replied with that he only had karaoke right now and the music was on its way. I asked if he had Tell me I'm a wreck by Every Avenue. He nodded and handed me a mic.

I sang.

I could have been easier on you

I could have been all you held on to

I know I wasn't fair

I tried my best to care

About you

(About you)

I know I could have been a better man

I always had to have the upper hand

I'm struggling to see

The better side of me

But I can't

Take all your jabs and taunts

You're pointing out

My every fault

And you wonder why I walked away

When you tell me I'm a wreck

You say that I'm a mess

How could you expect anything less

(Expect anything less)

You latched onto me

Then cried I strung you along

I told you when you asked

I knew this wouldn't last

At least I could be honest about that

(Honest about that)

And now you're tellin' everyone

How I only did you wrong

I guess you never knew me at all

Remember on my 21st birthday

You took me where we went on our first date

We stayed till closing time

After four glasses of wine

You started with the pointless argument

You said that I forgot to compliment

The dress you wore that night

That I've seen a thousand times

[ Lyrics from: . ]

But I think

We just want different things

I want space

You want a diamond ring

Whatever made you think we were meant to be?

When you tell me I'm a wreck

You say that I'm a mess

How could you expect anything less

(Expect anything less)

You latched onto me

Then cried I strung you along

(Cried I strung you along)

I told you when you asked

I knew this wouldn't last

At least I could be honest about that

(Honest about that)

And now you're tellin' everyone

How I only did you wrong

(How I only did you wrong)

I guess you never knew me at all

You tell me I'm a wreck

You say that I'm a mess

How could you expect anything less

When you tell me I'm a wreck

You say that I'm a mess

How could you expect anything less

(Expect anything less)

You latched onto me

Then cried I strung you along

(Cried I strung you along)

I told you when you asked

I knew this wouldn't last

At least I could be honest about that

(Honest about that)

And now you're tellin' everyone

How I only did you wrong

(How I only did you wrong)

Still I see you standing there

Waiting round for me to fall

(Waiting round for me to fall)

Girl you must be crazy

Still believing you and me belong

I guess you never knew me at all

Every clapped and I saw Jack staring at me. I winked and smirked. Lindsey, school slut, grabbed the mic and yelled, "Is that all you can do? I bet you can't dance and what are you wearing?" I whispered to the DJ and sang Body bag buy Hit The Lights.

You're gonna need a bodybag,

I'll break bones you didn't know you had.

When I'm done there will be nothing left of you

for your friends to hold on to

when they find you cold and blue tonight,

face down in a parking lot.

Next time around, think about what you say

before you run your mouth.

Cause you're all alone and you're nothing

without your friends now.

You can tell the pavement what you really said

but I already know.

You got another thing coming if you think you're walking home.

This time I'm waiting here for you, you got nowhere to hide

You're gonna need a bodybag,

I'll break bones you didn't know you had.

When I'm done there will be nothing left of you

for your friends to hold on to

when they find you cold and blue tonight,

face down in a parking lot.

Here's a question.

What do you do when you're all alone

and you have nowhere to run to, swear I'll find you.

And this is what I'll do; I'll take it slow (I'll take it slow)

just to let you know that we're not playing, you're not walking home.

This time I'm waiting here for you, you got nowhere to hide

You're gonna need a bodybag,

I'll break bones you didn't know you had.

When I'm done there will be nothing left of you

for your friends to hold on to

when they find you cold and blue tonight,

face down in a parking lot.

Did you think that you had something to prove,

well you do yea, you do yea.

Did you think that you had nothing to lose,

well you do so you think you're walking home.

This time I'm waiting here for you, you got nowhere to hide

You're gonna need a bodybag,

I'll break bones you didn't know you had.

When I'm done there will be nothing left of you

for your friends to hold on to

when they find you cold and blue tonight...

(Next time around, think about what you say

before you run your mouth.

Cause you're all alone and you're nothing

without your friends now)

You're gonna need a bodybag,

I'll break bones you didn't know you had.

When I'm done there will be nothing left of you

for your friends to hold on to

when they find you cold and blue tonight,

face down in a parking lot.

I pointed at Lindsey during the whole thing and by the end she finally left. I decided that since Jack was so impressed I thought I would sing a song for him. I sang How You Love Me Now by Hey Monday.

You were talking to her

But messing with me

It's finally clear

You're blurring the lines

Are you disturbed?

Oh, now you care

Why do you race through my red lights?

Can't understand

I'll slow it down for you

Tell me how can you sleep?

How can you breathe?

Baby tell me how

How you love me now

Tell me how can you sleep?

How can you breathe?

I hate when you say

How you love me now

Save

Save it for her

I'm not gonna hear

Your reasons and "please-just-take-me-backs"

We never were right

Don't waste your breath

You crashed and you're on your own tonight

Can't understand

I'll slow it down for you

Tell me how can you sleep?

How can you breathe?

Baby tell me how

How you love me now

Tell me how can you sleep?

How can you breathe?

I hate when you say

How you love me now

Lights out

I found out

My falling star

Goodbye

The sun rises here

There's no more you and I

Tell me how can you sleep?

How can you breathe?

Baby tell me how

How you love me now

Tell me how can you sleep?

How can you breathe?

I hate when you say

How you love me now

How you love me now

How you love me now

I made it obvious that it was directed to him and you could tell he was embarrassed and… regretful? I just don't understand him! When I was done and off the stage he grabbed me and pulled to a nearby closet.

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" He yelled/whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, innocently.

"Stop it Kim, You know what I'm talking about?"

"No Jack. You stop. Stop the flirting. Don't you remember cheating on me?" I said crossing my arms.

"Yes, Kim I remember!" He replied throwing his head back and wiping his face. "And I regret it every day!" I was surprised but confused.

"Then why?" I simply replied.

"Why what?" He said looking down at me.

"Why did you turn into this?" I still had my arms crossed but he still wrapped his arms around me.

"This is what I am without you." I thought I was going to cry but I held it in and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, Jack. It's not that simple." I left the closet and found Grace and told her everything that happened.

"And he said, 'This is what I am without you.' Do you believe that bullshit!" I laughed.

"Kim, I need to tell you something." So my family and Grace's are like best friends and they always talk about going on vacation together and I guess we're going to Hawaii.

"WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?!" I yelled at my parents who stood in front of me Grace and Jack. I can't believe I have to stay in a hotel room a door away from him and even worse Grace is going to want to hang out with him because he's bring Jerry! Worse part is WE'RE LEAVING IN A FEW HOURS!

We just checked in and I am so not ready for this! On the plane the seats face each other. Grace and Jerry sat down quick next to each other leaving me and Jack across from them.

I groaned.

"Come on, Kim! At least you don't have to look at them." I giggled and felt my eyes falling. I stayed awake enough to watch Grace snuggle up with Jerry and Jack give Jerry a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and leaned back and felt myself getting tired. I unbuckled my seatbelt, we were told we could.

"Getting tired?" Jack whispered. I noticed Jerry and Grace were asleep so I looked at him and nodded. He lifted to arm rest between our chairs and patted his lap. I rested my head on it while he played with my hair. I was so tired I didn't even know I said it out loud but I said, "I miss this." And he chuckled and agreed. Soon I was asleep.

I woke up and lifted the window shade to see were close to there. Jack was already awake but Jerry and Grace were still sleeping. I smirked and began to count down my fingers. On 1 Jack and I both kicked Grace and Jerry awake. They shook awake and blushed. I rolled my eyes and out my seat belt on like everyone else.

"Kim?" Jack whispered I looked at him. "I'm excited for this vacation to begin." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm excited for it to end."

"Come on, enjoy it! You've had a lot of stress the past years. You deserve this." I laughed. He was literally calling our relationship stress. I'm not saying he's wrong!

After getting to the Hotel I was already tired again. I jumped on Jack's back and begged him to carry me to the rooms. Turns out the kids rooms are next to each other and on the 3rd floor and the adults on the 5th. The hotel had a pool and a private beach!

In the morning, Grace and I literally ran to the beach we set up and I began to tan in my bright yellow bikini. Minutes later there was a shadow above me. I put my sunglasses over my eyes and see Jack throwing a towel over me.

"What the hell?" I said throwing the towel and looking at Jack setting a towel down next to my chair.

"Cover up. You show too much!" I rolled my eyes.

"Really? When were you my protective older brother?!" I began tanning again when a shadow was over me again.

"We're going swimming."

"Have fun!" I laid back and relaxed when the shadow returned. "What now?" I looked up and saw a hot guy with a shirt off.

"Sorry but I have to warn you there are some real jerks that are going to come up to you and hit on you." I smiled and sure enough he was right. I turned them down right away. I got up and went to get a soda when I saw that guy again.

"Hey!" I said, "What's your name?"

"Brody" He flashed a smile at me and I almost melted.

"I'm Kim." I shook his hand and asked me for my phone. I was confused.

"Why?"

"Trust me Kim." I gave it to him and he handed it back to me. I looked at it and say a new contact.

"Text me sometime" I left and saw that the guys were out of the water. Jack looked at me confused.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Getting a soda" I said, grabbing my stuff.

"But you don't have a soda?" Grace said.

I looked down and said, "Oh I guess I forgot." We got back to the hotel. I texted Brody all day! I and the guys went out to eat.

We sat down and ordered. I started laughing from a comment Brody made and Grace gave me a weird look.

"Who have you been texting all day?" Jack and Jerry seemed to stop to listen to my answer.

"Just a guy I met while you guys were in the water." I shrugged and sent a message back saying I had to go and that I was eating. "Grace, I'll tell you about him back at the hotel."

"Hey, I want to know about him?" Jack cut in.

"Okay!" I said putting my elbows on the table and drinking my root beer. "I thought he was so gorgeous with his rock hard six pack and-"

"OKAY I don't need to know!" I smirked and looked at the waitress. She was about our age and gave a fake smile to Grace and I as she gave me our food. She smiled at Jerry and winked at Jack. I felt a weird buzz in my stomach but it soon disappeared when looked at his plate and looked at her waiting for an answer…?

"I'm taken." He handed her back a torn piece of paper. I took a quick glance and say a phone number. The waitress looked at me and glared.

"Well isn't she lucky!" She hissed. I rolled my eyes, not even in the mood to explain that that had happened with him and I and I was never going back. I started poking at my food when I felt eyes watching me. I looked up and saw everyone at the table staring at me. I began to whip my face, thinking something was on it. I felt Jack pull my hand to my side; he sat next to me. I turned to him and gave him the what-do-you-want face. It took me sometime to figure out what just happened.

"So, you're taken?" I asked, as if I didn't care. I could hear him mutter finally under his breath.

Everyone went back to eating and soon the awkwardness subsided and Jerry was, of course, doing something stupid. Grace had a what-are-you-doing look but Jack and I just laughed. I felt Jack scoot towards me but didn't care to make a note of it. I felt his arm travel to the other side of my waist. For some weird reason, I left it there. After an hour of talking his around moved around my neck. I felt my phone buzz on my lap. I looked at it and saw a text from Brody.

From: Brody

Kim, I know you are probably still eating and all but I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me. I know we just meet but you seem really cool.

I looked at Grace and then at Jack. He was reading my text and I could see the anger in his eyes. "Hey, Grace. Are we doing anything tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Nope" She said, popping the p. "Why?"

"Oh! I'm going on a date with Brody." I answered texting him back. I got an immediate reply.

From: Brody

GREAT! J

I could feel Jack tighten his grip on me. I looked at him.

"Kim…" He said with jealousy in his eyes. "I don't think this" I put a hand over his lips.

"Jack, I'm fine and remember you're taken." I turned back to my food and finished.

We got back to the hotel, Grace and I changed into our pjs and went over to the guy's room. Jerry was on the bed in the corner of the room. Grace went and sat next to him.

"Grace, will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" I heard Jerry ask.

"Of course!" I could hear the excitement in her voice. She lay down next to him and I sat down on what I think is Jack's bed. Jack came in. He had only pajama pants on. I stared in amazement. Grace told me that he started working out a lot after our break up but wow. Karate sure does him good. He layed down next to me and we started watching The Night of Horror! Threw the whole movie I hid my face in Jack's shoulder and every now and again I would hear a Girlish scream and look at Jerry huddled up into Grace. I looked up at Jack and saw his smirking. I had no clue why until I looked at our position. I am almost on top of him. His arms were around me and my face in his shoulder and one hand on him abs. I quickly got up.

"Yawnnn!" I fake yawned. "Movie over! Got to get to bed bye!" I ran out of that room as fast as I could. I slammed the door and leaned against the side of my bed.

"I will never fall for his charm!" I repeated over and over to myself. I quickly went to bed and tried my hardest to not dream of Jack and his abs.


	3. Chapter 3

"GET UP!" I heard in my ear. I pulled a pillow over my head.

"Go away!" I felt arms grab me and I was too sleepy to fight them away. I felt us moving and soon I felt cold water and I was placed on my feet.

"JACK! Why are we in the shower?!" I screamed

"Well I need to take a shower and you need to wake up. Killing two birds with one shower!" He smirked. I groaned!

"Jack, I have to take a shower."

"Go ahead." I started taking off my shirt, thinking he would leave by now. "Do you want me to wash your back?"

"JACK!" I finally heard him leave. When I got out of the shower it was 7:30 and Jack told me to be downstairs at 8 for breakfast. Grace was all ready and putting on her shoes when I was doing my hair.

"So, Kim, what's up with you and Jack?" She asked, waiting for me in the doorway.

"What do you mean?" I asked, grabbing my bag and taking one last glance at my hair.

"Well, you stormed out last night in the middle of the movie and my guess is Jack." We walked into the elevator.

"Well, honestly, I really like Brody but I feel a weird mixed feeling around Jack. He's just so natural and… intoxicating! Then there is Brody who is really sweet and I can't forget what Jack did to me." I sighed, "I promised myself that Jack and I would never be Jack and I. Understand?" She nodded and the door opened.

"I just think you should go on the date and decided from there and besides you haven't had fun in a LONG time!" She said walking to the table were Jack sat across from Jerry. I sat next to Jack and poked at my food.

"Kim?" I felt hot breath on my ear. I looked at Jerry and saw they were in a deep conversation. I turned to Jack and gave him the go-on nod. "Are okay?"

"Yeah fine, perfect even." I replied, sounding convincing. Really I wasn't. What I want Jack back but he doesn't want me? What if I have an amazing time with Brody but I'm missing out on Jack? What if Brody is just really nervous and I break him heart? This is too difficult.

"Kim. You can always talk to me." Jack looked into my eyes. I began to melt, slowly. I could feel myself leaning in but I stopped. "STOP! He broke your heart!" "But he said he regretted it!" My brain and heart fought. I felt his lip touch mine. I felt that spark but I had to pull back. I stood up.

"I'm- I can't- I have to umm go." I said walking away quickly. I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me to them. I looked up at Jack.

"I'm sorry, Kim! I shouldn't have done that." He gave me a quick hug. I felt his warmth on my chest. He grabbed my hand. "Let's check out this town." I smiled.

Jack and I were having a blast! We got Ice cream and were currently walking on the beach. It was 6 o'clock and my date was at 8 so we had time to talk. I listened to Jack chuckle. I looked up at him and saw his face locked to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your expression" I covered my face. Jack stopped us and laughed whipping my hand away. "No, don't hide it. It's beautiful."

"Beautiful?" I mustered under my breath.

"Of course!" He said, as if I said it to him. "Your expression when you're thinking is so… so… determined!" I smiled at him. "I always loved that about you."

"Love?" I muttered not meaning for him to hear.

"You can't force anyone to love you, Kim." He said, grabbing my hand and walking to the entrance.

"Huh?" I was confused but left it at that because I had to get ready. "Beat you to the rooms!" I shouted taking a head start.

At 8 o'clock I was ready for my date. We were going to the movies and then to a restaurant. Brody picked me up right on time and at 9:45 we made our way to the restaurant. The movie was fun but for some reason I felt eyes on me the whole time. Weird…

We began to eat and talk about our past.

"Yeah! I won the award for biggest wave in 5th grade!" Brody told me.

"That cool! I won-"

"In 6th grade I won…" He babbled on when I felt the eyes again. I turned around and saw a newspaper move in the corner. I didn't note until the same thing happened 4 more times.

"I'll be right back." I told Brody.

"Okay" He rolled his eyes. "Be back as fast as possible!" With that I walked to the corner and looked back a Brody who was already talking to a waitress. "Probably about with 3rd grade spelling bee." I told myself, rolling my eyes. I couldn't wait to get away from him. ALL HE TALKED ABOUT WAS HIMSELF!

I got to the table and saw a scrub of brunette hair above the newspaper.

"Sir, can-" The newspaper was lowered. "JACK!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you!" I yelled at Jack, walking out of the restaurant.

"Kim, I was just-" I cut him off.

"JUST WHAT, JACK? YOU WERE SPYING ON ME?" I realized something, "YOU WERE AT THE MOVIE TOO!"

"Yes , but Kim-"

"NO JACK THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN SAY THAT WILL MAKE WHAT YOU DID RIGHT!" I sat in the passenger's seat. "Just drive me to the hotel." I said calmly. We got to the hotel after a long silent drive. I slammed the door and ran up the stairs to the hotel. I took a nap and heard a knock on the door. I looked through the pep hole and saw Grace and Jerry. I opened the door and let them in.

"I'm sorry your date was ruined." Grace said sitting on the bed with Jerry.

"Yeah, she's right but Kim he had good intentions." Jerry spoke up. I sat on my bed across from them.

"The date wasn't fun from the beginning. All he talked about was himself but Jack being there… watching…" I could finish. I lay down and looked at the ceiling. I got up and sat at the mirror. I stared at myself.

I heard Grace ask if Jerry could leave and the door closed. I saw Grace stand behind me. I let the tears fall. I don't know why they fell and I wish they didn't; tears mean you're weak.

"I question it sometimes, Grace." I saw the confused look on her face.

"Question what?" She asked. I didn't wipe my face, I just stared at myself. My ugly, fat cheeks. My unordinary brown eyes and my hair. The blonde mess.

"Love" I answered.

"Kim, listen to me." I continued to stared and judge myself. "KIM, look at me." I looked at her. She stared into my eyes. "You deserve love even if you don't believe in it. Love will come to you, you can't find it. You will know when there is love."

"But-"

"Kim there's no buts." I giggled, "That's a fact." I went to bed thinking about that.

I woke up at 8 and got dressed, not really caring and just throwing clothes on. I didn't feel like breakfast so I just sat outside on the boardwalk with my big toe just touching the water. I swirled the water around for a few hours and soon felt a body besides me. To my surprised it was Jerry. He was like my big brother, a dumb one but still one.

"Hey" He said, softly. "I know it hurts now but never lose hope. You will find someone and hope is best thing you can have."

"Thanks, Jerry." I got up and walked back to the hotel. I found Grace getting out clothes.

"Where you going tonight?" I asked brushing my hair.

"WE are going out to a party!" She said. I groaned.

"Great" I muttered, walking into the bathroom.

"I heard that!" She yelled. I got out of the shower and was throw a heavy outfit.

"Put it on!" I looked at it and saw a sequin mini skirt and a black tank-top. I put it on walked out to see Grace dressed in a crop top and high-waisted shorts. She began to do my hair and make-up knowing I wouldn't want to.

"It's a party in the lounge for the teens in this hotel." Grace said finishing. WE walked to the elevator and Grace pushed lounge. We walked in and it was already crowded. I saw the group of guys that hit on me and then I saw Brody. I haven't talked to him since the date and I told him it wasn't working for us. We made I contact and I looked away as quick as possible. I walked over and grabbed a soda. I felt a two muscular arms wrap around my sides. I turned around and was face to face with cute boy. He still had his arms around me and I smiled.

"Hi, babe. I'm Brett." I smiled and then remembered what he just called me. I grabbed his hand and twisted it. "OW"

"Don't call me babe and I'm Kim." I let go and his had immediately went to my waist. I heard a slow song come on and Brett lead me to the middle of the dance floor. We slow dance for a while and when the song ended he lead me to a corner. The corner was almost empty and had a smooth round booth.

"Kim, you are really different." I gave him a weird look, "In a good way." He added.

We stared at each other and began to lean. I felt so normal with him. When our lips touch it was like magic. We made-out for hours until we needed air. I sat on his lap for more comfort, we began to make-out again. I felt myself being pulled off of him.

"BRETT! Why are you with Kim?" I looked up at Brett who was being held by the collar by Brody.

"Sorry man. I didn't know this was YOUR Kim." Brett said, raising his hands in defense.

"YOUR KIM!" I yelled. "Brody we went on one date." He glared at me. "I told you it won't work with us." I added. He let go of Brett.

"But we can make it work." He pleaded. I rolled my eyes and Brett wrapped his arms around me.

"Sorry, man." Brett said. The crowd that had gathered around disappeared and Brett and I began to talk and he was really easy to talk too. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Kim, I need your help!" Grace said. I gave her the I'm-busy look. "Please"

"Fine." I handed Brett my number and left. "What is it, Grace?"

"Jerry told me to get you." She said, unsure.

"Why?" I could tell she didn't know. I heard a giant OHHH! We ran to the big crowded and pushed our way through.

I saw Jerry trying and failing to hold Jack back and Brett jumping at him. I ran out between them.

"HEY! What's going on?!" I yelled. Jerry let Jack go and Jack looked at me calmly.

"This guy jumped at me when you left." Brett yell up, pointing.

Jack just stood there staring at me. I haven't talking to him or near his since last night. I grabbed Jack's hands and looked into his eyes and saw the truth. I turned and looked at Brett.

"Delete the number." I said.

"WHAT?!" HE yelled.

"Delete it!" He walked away angry.

I told Grace to stay here and have fun and pulled Jack into the empty hall.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"You wouldn't jump at him for any reason." I said, simply wrapping my arms around his next and pulling him in close.

"He said, 'I'm totally getting in her pants soon.' and I couldn't believe he was talking about you but when he described you as a feisty blonde I knew it was you." His arms went around my waist and pulled me close. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you." I said. We walked hand in hand to my room and I walked in. "Bye, Jack."

"See you tomorrow, Kim." And he left and I went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"I've missed you. Come back to me."

"Kim?"

"Huh?" I woke up from talking in my sleep. I saw Jack inches from my face.

"What were you dreaming about?" I saw him smirked. I acted clueless but I knew it was about it.

"Umm… I don't remember." I replied getting up.

"Kim?" I turned around and saw Jack holding my mini skirt, I feel asleep in it last night. I looked down and pulled down my tank-top to hide myself. I ripped it from him hands and ran to the bathroom. I took a shower and walked out in a towel around my body. "Kim?" I turned around slowly and saw Jack still sitting on my bed.

"Jack! Leave!" I said grabbing my clothing.

"No I want to see the show." He replied. I put my clothing on carefully enough for him not to see. I turned around, fully clothed, and smiled. "Aww, you're no fun." I laughed and did my hair. I finished and asked what we're doing today.

"We are going downtown." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the elevator. "SO Kim," Jack slide next to me, "That dream"

"Let's not talk about it." I said. He stepped closer to me so I stepped back but soon hit the wall. He put a hand on either side of me.

"So, you do remember." He smirked. I laughed nervously. "You have a crush on me, don't you?" I stared at him.

"Nope" I said popping the p. He leaned in closer and was about to say something when the door opened. I stepped under his arm and walked out like nothing happened. I felt hot breath on my ear.

"Kimmy has a crush. Kimmy has a crush." Jack whispered. I looked at Jack and punched his arm. "Ow!"

"Cry baby!" I replied walking ahead. We walked around the town and Jack asked if I wanted ice cream and I wasn't in the mood so he got some.

"I know you want some Kim." He said holding the cone in front of my face as we walked around a park. He pushed the chocolate ice cream on my nose and left a cold chocolate mark. I glared at him grabbing his napkin about to whip it off when he pulled my hand down. "I got it!" He leaned in and licked my nose. I giggled and he took the last bite of his ice cream and through the napkin away. He grabbed my hand and swung them as we walked. He was literally pulling me through the park. He looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head and replied.

"I'm fine, just tired." I smiled. He stopped and stared into my eyes pushing back my hair from my face. He smirked and lifted me up, bride-like. "Jack!" I whined.

"No, Kim! Tell me what's wrong!" I laughed as he spun us. "You've been so tired lately." He said putting me down. "And even weirder I haven't seen you eat since your date with Brody!" I looked at my feet, suddenly more interested in my white laces. He put two fingers on my chin and made me look at him. "Kim you are beautiful. As you!"

"Really?" I looked at him in the eyes.

"Kim, I still love you." I was in shock.

"Jack…" I didn't know what to say, "I promised myself I won't fall for you."

"I understand. No one can make someone love them." I smiled remembering our night on the beach. We began to walk again and laughing as natural.

"Jack?" I said at a quiet moment. I look at him who was staring at the stars. "Why did you become a bad boy after we broke up?"

"I guess… I didn't know what else do… I took my mine off of thinking of you." He was still looking at the stars and I was wondering what time it was. "We should get back. We're going to dinner again." We walked back and meet up with Grace and Jerry and headed to a nice dinner on the corner.

The waiter came to take our order. Everyone ordered and I was last.

"I'll have a small sa-" Jack cut me off.

"She'll have a medium-rare steak and some steak fries." I glared at him, "You are beautiful." He whispered in my ear. The food came soon and I saw a number on my tray. A bus boy winked at me and I grabbed the number and walked up to him. "I'm taken." I said.

I sat back down and at my food. Mmmmm… did it taste good. I looked up and saw Jack watching me eat. "What?"

"I knew you would like it." I smiled and leaned into him nudging him with my shoulder. I leaned my head on him shoulder and ate my fries. I looked at Jack and he smiled at me. I grabbed him hand and squeezed it.

"Jack?" I looked at Grace and Jerry who were in a long conversation. "What do you follow? Your brain or your heart?"


	6. Chapter 6

He never answered my question after that. It's starting to bug me too. It's been a week in Hawaii and all this vacation is doing is making me depressed. Grace and Jerry go on a different date every night and Jack probably goes to the lounge were the other teens go. Me? Not so much. I lay in my bed; watching Television or sleeping or thinking. The more I think about Jack the more depressed I get. I went for a walk one night and stopped in a convenient store. I thought that drowning my thoughts in ice cream, like most girls would do. When I got home I tried to force the spoon in my mouth by I just couldn't. I ended up just using the spoon as a slingshot at the romantic movies at the TV. After get out of the shower, I saw how stupid I was and just cleaned it up but that got my mind off of things. This is one of those nights. I lay in my bed, watching the door and dreaming of different scenarios. Grace could storm in at any minute mad that Jerry hit on another girl but that never happened. She always came in laughing and looking as if she had the best time of her life. I wish a guy could make me smile like that. Brody was cool and sweet until he started talking. Me this and me that was all he said! I only knew Brett for seconds but in his arms just felt familiar. Then there is Jack. He's awesome but it's hard to get the picture of him and Donna swallowing spit out of my head. That day was probably the worst day of my life. I was walking to the dojo and I saw him and her sitting right in front. He had that tacky leather jacket and her slutty pieces of fabric. I got up and washed my face of the memory.

I sat at the mirror.

"WHO would like this?" I said aloud, grabbing my ears. "Or this?" I I scrunched my nose. "AND THESE?" I scrunched my eyes. "And this hair?" I grabbed both sides of my hair. I screamed, throwing my head around and throwing my hair. I put my head in my hands and cried. I wiped the tears away and ran to my bag. We had 2 days left and then we would be going back to Seaford. I was ready to change my appearance. I grabbing a notepad and wrote the things I would need. I could never be a slutty girl but I could be the new bad girl of the school. I smiled at the notes and was now excited to go home.

I put the notes in a safe place and thought about Grace. I should probably tell her.

KNOCK KNOCK

Here she is! I opened the door and smiled at her. I ran her to the bed and we sat across for each other.

"What's up with you?" She asked confused.

"I know who I am!" She looked at me confused, "When we go back to Seaford, I am going to be the bad girl." I smiled at her and bit my lip nervously.

"Kim, you are sort of a bad girl already. You just don't dress it."

"Well, I won't like… be mean to people. Just have sassy to the one's that deserve it." I said smirking.

"Can I still be your friend?" Grace asked.

"Of course!" I hugged her, "Opposites attract right?"

I sat on the plane back to Seaford. I could hear our parents talk about the fun times they had and how they should do this again. I rolled and looked at Grace. Her and Jerry were already asleep and we were just getting up in the air. I looked at Jack and saw his examining my face. To me, it looked like he was trying to memorize it. Did he know about my plan? No, that's impossible.

"Who will you be back at Seaford?" I stuttered out, I looked at his confused face, "The Jack I know or the bad boy?" I gave me a sad face.

"The bad boy." I wasn't that shocked. It was his reputation and it's hard to change those. I smiled and fell asleep on my hand. I woke up and saw everyone sleeping. Jack had his head on my lap and I guess I owe him so I left him there. I thought about who I would be mean to.

Defiantly Donna and Lindsey

Jack obviously if he thinks he's a better bad boy then me

Jack's friends but not Jerry

Kelsey, a girl that thinks she has it all just because she is rich

That's most of them. I put my ear buds in and started bobbing my head to the music. That's when 'How you love me now' am on. I started to play with Jack's hair as I remembered me singing it to him at that party and us in the closet. I smiled and began to sing softly in his ear.

How can you sleep?

How can you breathe?

He started coughing. Was my singing affecting his dream?

Tell me how you love me now?

He started to mumble something. "So much" was alI could get out.

I jerked his head, making him wake up and I told him we were about to land.

The morning

I woke up and got ready in the clothing I bought right when we got back. I walked to Grace's and saw Jack sitting on the couch. I was chewing loud and I guess he heard my bubble pop, I think. He stomped over to me.

"What are you wearing?" He groaned.

"Who asked for your opinion?" I said giving him a gross look and looking at his baggy pants and white shirt. I was wearing leather shorts, my new leather jacket over a sequin shit and my hair in a poof. I looked at Grace coming down the stairs. Her face light up at my clothes.

"You look great!" She screamed, walking to me.

"No she looks… not her!" Jack groaned. I grabbed Grace and we walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Jack yelled.

"We're going to the mall, FATHER." I said turning and looking at him. "Going to come and stalk us?" I said. He looked guilty and I smirked.

"Whatever, I can't believe I had loved a skank like you." Okay that hurt.

"And I can't believe I cared about douche like you." I said, pulling Grace outside. She tilted her head. "Is he watching?" I asked.

"Yup" She replied, "You were AMAZING!" I smiled at we walked to the mall.


	7. Chapter 7

Grace and I walked into the mall food court and saw many gasps and heads turning. I loved it! I saw Jack walk in with his leather vest on and winked at him. He ran to me and grabbed my arm.

"Sister, may I talk to this girl that looks a lot like Kim?" I glared at him and Grace gave me the your-choice look. I nodded and Jack pulled me to the corner.

"What do you want, Brewer?" I said crossing my arms.

"What the hell! Kim just because I'm a bad boy doesn't mean you can too!" I was pissed.

"Are you jealous?" HE was shocked.

"No" I laughed.

"This is me. Get used to it, Brewer." He grabbed my wrist.

"Kim… I thought there was something… you know…" I pulled away.

"No I don't know. Jack there will never be us." I walked away. I heard him shout.

"FINE PLAY HARD TO GOT!" I turned around and shoot him death glares. "I'm the player in this relationship"

"And I'm the pro" I started walking away when I remembered what he said. I turned around. "AND THERE IS NO RELATIONSHIP!" I began to walk away again and I could have sworn I heard him say not yet.

Grace and I were in her room getting ready for a party. I put on a dark blue skater dress and my short leather jacket. Grace wore a tight pink dress with sparkly jacket over. We smiled in the mirror. We headed out.

We walked in and it was full of people. I went to get punch when I was about to take a sip I heard a whisper in my ear.

"I won't do that."

"Why?" I groaned.

"It's alcohol." I immediately put it down when I remembered a stranger had his hands around my waist. I turned around and saw Jack smirking. "Ugh! You" I tried to get out of his grip but just ended up facing him. "What do you want?"

"To make out with the hottest girl in her" I rolled my eyes.

I looked around and saw a girl in the corner. "She's over there" I pointed, "Bye" I left and I turned around and already saw Jack making out with that girl. He thinks he can win this 'who is better' competition. I walked up to a really cute guy. I started dance with him when he asked my name.

"Kim" I answer

"Matt" I led him to a comfy couch and sat on his lap. His lips were soft but he kissed really deep. When his tongue entered my mouth it searched my mouth. I stopped for some air and smiled at him. I looked at the party and saw Jack with his angry face. I got off his lap and walked past Jack.

"Kim, why?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Time for karaoke!" The DJ yelled over the microphone. I walked to the front to see Jack volunteering.

"This is for a special lady." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

I met a girl and I really thought she liked me.

I truly thought that I had met the one.

It was a fail, to no avail.

I'm just another victim of the bad girls club.

I was mad. I grabbed the microphone and sang a different song.

It's 9 o' clock on the dot at the spot and I'm hangin' with her friends again.

Great Taste, Beautiful Place and you're fashionably late.

HEY!

I don't wanna be that guy, that makes you sad, that makes you cry again.

Without a doubt sorry about making out with your friends

I could see Jack so mad. He grabbed the microphone.

Would you believe me if I said I was sorry

"NO" I yelled.

The question wasn't mean to hurt,

It was just my fear of losing you.

And now you're filling all the space that surrounds you

I'll soon be tucked away underneath your bed

Where you gave yourself to me

Where I gave myself to you

I was mad. I ran up and grabbed the microphone again!

"Do you remember this song?"

You were talking to her

But messing with me

It's finally clear

You're blurring the lines

Are you disturbed?

Oh, now you care

Why do you race through my red lights?

I could see the hurt in his eyes and I bet you could see the happiness in mine but I still felt bad. I ran off the stage and followed Jack.

When we got alone he spook

"You embarrassed me, Kimmy?"

"You don't have the right to call me that." I said crossing my arms.

"I thought you were over me cheating." I rolled my eyes.

"If I cheated on you, you would understand." I walked away when he grabbed my arm. "It's like watching your heart be killed by the one person you thought would never kill it."

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT! SHE KISSED ME!" I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time today.

"Jack, you are a 3rd degree black belt, I think you can push her off." With that I walked away but he ran after me. He took of my leather jacket.

"Take off this stupid thing." He threw it on the ground. I slowly leaned down and picked it up and put it on, pulling my hair out of it.

"I'll take mine off, when you take off yours." I walked away but turned around. "For good" He nodded and smiled.


End file.
